Deserted Falls
by GrapplingHook
Summary: Two twins visit Gravity Falls nearly 500 years in the future. Who and what they uncover, and the enemy they face will change not only their lives, but the world, forever. (Rated T for minor blood and swearing)
1. Abandoned

"Can we just stop for a minute and rest?" Chris Pines said to his comrade and twin sister Megan.

Chris and Megan Pines are soldiers in the United States Army... or at least what's left of it. This story takes you about a five hundred years into the future. The year is 2,504 A.D. The End Of Days War is going on and nearly everything around the world has been either bombed, burned, or destroyed by some biological weapon of mass destruction. However, this area of land where Chris and Megan currently roam has not been effected by any weapon of mass destruction, yet. They do not know why they are in this strange land, only that their general had told them to be on the lookout for any enemies and to make it to the west coast alive. Little do the twins know that their lives are about to be changed forever. Since they are about to step foot in what's left of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

"Will you just wait til we get to the shabby town ahead." Megan sternly said back to her brother.

"And how far is that?" Chris said as he let his gun hang from his strap around his neck.

Megan looked at Chris, who was now beginning to annoy her. "Less than a kilometer. Now will you please pick up your gun in case we get attacked." Megan hit Chris on the head.

"You know, I don't have to take this abuse." Chris said jokingly.

The two continued walking through the woods as the sun started to set. Chris and Megan had never seen pine trees growing up in Washington D.C., the only reason they knew what they were was because of the online database. Grass was also a new sight to them as they calmly walked through the woods. The occasional fighter jet flew by, scaring away some crows that were sitting in the trees.

Megan put her hand up, motioning for Chris to stop as she brought her gun up to her face, aiming down the scope attached to her gun that would incinerate anything it was shot at. Chris pulled out his silenced pistol from his holster as he put both hands on it and brought it up next to his chest. The two stood still for a few seconds before aiming both of their guns at an animal with four legs and antlers that passed in front of them. The twins put down their guns. The deer looked at them as it cocked its head. It opened up its mouth and showed Chris and Megan that it was toothless before running off in the opposite direction from which it came.

"Aren't those supposed to have teeth?" Chris asked his sister as he put his gun back in his holster.

"Yeah, Deer are..." Megan said as she lowered her weapon. "Come on, we need to reach the town before sundown. I'm sure they'll be searching the skies for heat signatures at night. We don't want to be caught out here when that happens.

Chris and Megan continued their trek through the woods when they came upon a structure made of wood. Most of it had fallen apart from the many years. Half of this structure was covered in moss and vines, while the other half had collapsed. Large plants and weeds grew from inside and were sticking out of the caved in part of the roof. The sun was nearly at the horizon. Megan turned to Chris as they stepped through the tall grass and weeds in front of the deserted building. "We're going to have to spend the night here. It's going to be dark soon." A slight breeze blew her long brown hair.

"Fine with me. It can't be any worse than the four star hotel we stayed at last night." Chris said sarcastically as they ventured towards the door of the worn down cabin. The glass was broken on the door. Chris walked up to the door and tried the knob. It was locked. He reached his hand through the broken glass and unlocked it, cutting himself as he pulled his forearm back out. He put his hand over his cut, the blood was running between his fingers. "Shit." He said as he gritted his teeth and sat down on the eroded concrete. Megan took a part of her uniform and ripped it off. She tied it around Chris' wound to apply some pressure to it. "Never shot in battle, yet I somehow manage to get these stupid cuts all the god damn time!"

"Don't forget the time where you broke your leg at the kickball tournament." Megan laughed as she reached into her bag to pull out some gauze tape and disinfectant.

"Uncle Stan definitely tripped me when I was rounding third." Chris said as he looked down at his cut, the sight of blood making him a little dizzy. Megan sprayed the disinfectant over Chris' cut as he winced in pain from the burning sensation it caused. "The only burn I ever want to feel is the smooth burning of whiskey going down my throat. Speaking of which, please tell me you brought some."

Megan put the roll of tape in between her lips as she placed a soft white cloth over the cut. She took some tape, leaving the roll in her mouth and taped the cloth to Chris' skin. She dropped the tape dispenser from her mouth and it fell to the ground. "Yet you still made it to home plate, on the broken leg... And yes, I brought some whiskey." She slapped Chris in the back. "Little baby."

Megan closed her bag after putting the medical supplies back in and opened the door, leaving Chris there. "We'll see who comes to your rescue next time you need it. Paris '99 Megan! Paris '99!" He yelled after her as he got up and followed Megan inside, closing the door behind him as some of his blood dripped down the window.

They stood in a dirt and dust filled room with broken glass everywhere. There were no lights in the ceiling, so Megan and Chris pulled out their glow sticks, shook them and cracked them. These glow sticks could be turned off with another shake and crack and they didn't generate heat that would be picked up by drones flying overhead. They looked at the rotten wooden counter and the half cracked wooden shelves. "What is this place?" Chris said, picking up a broken snow-globe from the ground, dirt and glitter filled the bottom of it.

"It looks like some sort of old gift shop." Megan said as she walked around, shining her green stick in front of her.

Chris put the broken snow-globe on the rotting counter and blew at a spiderweb. "I wonder how long this place has been like... this." He said as he walked on the opposite side of the room as Megan. He noticed something white poking out of a pile of dirt and weeds in the corner near the counter. "Hey Megan, come have a look at this." He said as he waved her over.

Megan walked over and saw the white protruding object. It was round and more appeared to be under the dirt. "Here, help me dig, but be careful. Just in case it's fragile."

Megan and Chris put their lights in between their teeth while they began to slowly dig with their hands. Megan was the first to fully uncover something, but right as she jumped backwards, Chris hand hit something somewhat hard. Megan held herself up against the splintery counter as she looked onward at a skull.

This was the first skeleton either Chris or Megan had seen. Everyone except the President was cremated due to limited space at cemeteries. "It's a skeleton Chris!" She squealed.

Normally Chris would have been grossed out, but he dug around the object his hand had hit and uncovered a red journal that was face down in the dirt. He tried to lift it up, but it was stuck. He yanked the book and it broke free, bringing up a pile of dirt and the skeletons hand with it. Chris, now freaked out by the hand holding onto the book, threw it up against the wall. The hand shattered as the book fell to the floor. Megan, who directed her attention at Chris watched he picked it up and blew on it, dusting off the cover with his hand.

The red journal had a golden image of a hand with six fingers on the cover. Written inside this hand... was a black number one.


	2. Level 2

Chris began flipping through the journal as Megan walked up from behind him and peered over his shoulder. "Floating Eyeballs, Bill Cipher, Gnomes... What is this?"

Megan's response was interrupted by a loud jet that flew above them. "We need to get underground. These guys could be looking for heat signatures and they could blow this run down shack to threads with us inside." She said frantically as she began searching for a cellar.

Chris looked around with her, but their search turned up negative. Chris walked over to the vending machine. The glass was broken and dust and black mold filled the inside of the machine. "I didn't think I'd see another retro vending machine again." He said to Megan as he looked at the side. "I wonder how old it is?"

"We don't have time for this!" Megan yelled. "I need to contact the general to get an extraction team out here for us."

"Shut up Megan. You know as much as I do that the general isn't going to send a team out here to blow our cover." Chris pulled back the machine. The passage behind the vending machine, that was already cracked open a little, was exposed. "Jackpot."

Chris held his light towards the dark stairwell as Megan looked at Chris scornfully. "Well, are you coming? You know I hate taking point." Chris said with a smile on his face. Megan walked up to Chris, playfully pushed him aside and led them down the stairs. The twins came to the elevator shaft, the doors were open, but the elevator was all the way at the bottom.

Megan's watch beeped. She pressed a few buttons and looked at Chris who was peering down the elevator shaft with his glow stick. "I have good news and bad news."

"You know me, bad news first." Chris said as he threw his glow stick down the shaft and counted how long it fell for.

"The general informed me that there are approximately eight enemy jets flying within two hundred miles of this place." Megan pressed a few more buttons on her watch, a three dimensional image appeared above the device. "The good news is that there are four heat signatures somewhere below us."

Chris finished counting. "Three seconds." Chris said to himself as he thought in his head. "The shaft is approximately 70 meters long." He told Megan as he looked at the image displayed by the watch. "I don't see how these heat signatures are good news. What if it's the enemy?"

Megan pulled out her gun. "Then we shoot to kill."

Chris grabbed his grappling device and attached it to the side of the elevator. A cord spun out of it as it reached the bottom of the shaft. "So level 2 or 3?" Chris asked as he pointed to the numbers above.

"Let's look at three first." Megan said as she slid down the rope with one hand while keeping her incinerating gun in the other hand.

"Twenty bucks says it's on floor two." Chris said to himself before following Megan down the cord. Chris yanked the cord once he reached the bottom and the device retracted and fell into his hands. He placed it back onto his belt. Chris took his pistol out of the holster as they jumped through the roof of the elevator and dropped down into it.

Chris pried open the door as Megan aimed down her sights, ready to shoot at anything that was on the other side of the door. Chris pulled the door open and a wolf jumped through. But Megan shot it immediately; the wolf turned to ash and formed a pile on the ground in front of her. "That's one heat signature taken care of." Chris said as he dusted some wolf off his pants. "And must you use that gun? I swear, you're shoot first ask no questions later."

"If you don't kill the enemy, they will kill you." Megan said as she looked onward. "And we're not going anywhere here. It's all rubble. Although, the technology looks to be far more advanced than it was upstairs."

"Well, no shit it's going to be Miss Sherlock Holmes. We found this place hidden behind a damn vending machine. If I found anything other than advanced technology or maybe some sort of porno mecca then I would have been surprised." Chris said as he let go of the door and they closed.

"I hope you know, you're disgusting. It's no secret as to why Marisa left you." Megan said as she pulled out her grappling device and threw it at the second door.

Chris looked at Megan. "Hey, we never saw eye to eye. She wanted me to stay home and be a father. I wanted to go aboard." Chris grunted. "I don't even know why we got hitched in the first place. No matter how beautiful she was, or how caring she was, we never connected on an emotional level." Chris pulled Megan down as she began to climb the rope. He pressed the two button on the elevator.

"There's no way that's goi..." Megan was cut off by the sound of a rusty elevator slowly moving up. "You really want to get us killed, don't you?"

"That's what I'm here for." Chris said as he pulled out his pistol. The elevator finally stopped with a loud thud at the second floor, but the door didn't open.

Megan taunted Chris. "Time to use your nonexistent muscles again."

Chris looked annoyed at her. "I think you should show me a little more respect. Remember, you were freaking out upstairs when I found this place." Chris started talking in a higher pitched voice, trying to imitate Megan. "Oh, we need to call the general. He'll save us!" Chris posed with his hands on his face and batted his eyelashes repeatedly.

"I don't understand how we're even related. I think they got this whole separated at birth thing all wrong." Megan said as she pushed Chris out of the way. Megan opened the door with ease, exposing a long winding hallway. "And you guys wonder why you haven't had a male president in two hundred years. Hell, even a tranny was elected more recently." Megan said as she laughed and walked through the door.

Chris mocked Megan from behind in a soft but high pitched and squeaky voice. "You haven't had a male president in two hundred years." His voice returned to normal. "It's because all the males are republicans!"

"And morons." Megan chimed in.

"Well, that too." Chris said as he caught up to her.

Chris pulled out another glow stick, shook it and cracked it again. The orange light from the glow stick illuminated the hallway. A rat scurried by Megan's boot, causing her to scream. Chris waited for the rat to be about twenty yards away before hitting it dead on with a bullet. They looked at each other and spoke simultaneously. "You probably just alerted the enemy."

Chris walked forward. "Says the girl who was scared of a rat." A bat came down from the ceiling, Chris' reflexes caused him to shoot at it and duck simultaneously. Blood splattered in front of him as he hit the bat in the head. "Damn it. I can't freaking win." Chris said looking at the ceiling as he wiped blood off his face with a disinfecting cloth from his back pocket.

Megan walked by Chris and brushed into his shoulder. "Says the guy who is afraid of bats."

"Hey, I'm not afraid. It just startled me. Now heights, those I'm afraid of." Chris said as he walked up to Megan who was at a door at the end of the hallway.

"Get your pistol ready." Megan said as she prepared to kick open the door.

"Why are going to kick it open? Knocking is polite you know." Chris walked up the door and knocked. The door flew open. And Megan stared in disbelief at the sight in front of her.

Chris and Megan walked into the large room in awe. The walls and floor were all white and the lights on the ceiling were very bright and were still shining despite the length of time they had been on for. In the middle of the room was a gigantic control panel and on each side of the control panel were two hibernation chambers. The two hibernation chambers on the left of the panel were made of glass and filled with a blue liquid. Both had people inside. As for the two hibernation chambers on the right of the panel, the one on the far right was made of glass, filled with a blue liquid and had someone inside. However, the other chamber was broken. Glass and blue liquid covered the floor around it. The being that was inside of it... was nowhere to be found.


	3. Saved

Chris and Megan held out their guns and scanned the entire room for what may have been inside the tube, but it was nowhere to be found. Chris put his pistol back into its holster and went up to the glass tube and began tapping on it. "This glass is very clean for being underground for at least three hundred years, if not more."

Megan went up to the control panel in the middle. "I don't even know what this stuff says, it's certainly not in English, Spanish or Korean."

Chris began walking towards her. "It's probably German, let me have a crack at it."

"I don't think it's German." Megan said annoyed with her brother trying to show her off.

Chris walked up to the panel and was surprised by the symbols he was looking at. "Okay... So it's not German. What does the database say?" Chris asked.

Megan pulled a small square tablet from he back pocket and placed it on the table. She opened it up, but the 3-D image that was supposed to be projected above it never appeared. "Stupid technology. Never works when you want it to." Megan said throwing the tablet on the ground. It didn't shatter, it was made of very strong material. "Uhh." She complained as they continued to look puzzled at the symbols in front of them on the keypad.

Chris looked at the tubes. "What do all of these things have in common?" He asked walking up to each tube and tapping the glass.

Megan examined the three tubes and shrugged. "I don't know, they're all made of glass and we can't open them?"

Chris looked at her confidently. "While that is true, that's not what I had in mind... They're all children. Of all the possibilities, why would you put Children inside these tubes?"

Megan wasn't following her brother. "I don't know... because they have superpowers? Get on with your explanation, dude."

"Don't be ridiculous, Superman doesn't exist, neither does super-strength or flying. It's not a natural ability." Chris saw that he was getting off on a tangent. He shook his head and looked back at these tubes. "Someone, felt the need to protect these kids. They must know some pretty serious shit to be locked in these tubes for over... a long time."

"Should we open them?" Megan asked pulling out her gun, ready to shoot the glass.

"Don't shoot!" Chris yelled. Megan lowered her gun. "That liquid is probably keeping them alive. We need to figure out how to open the tubes with the keypad."

"And how do you suggest we do that? My database isn't working." Megan said as she put her gun away.

Chris walked up to the control system in the middle of the room and pulled out his database. "Like the genius I am, I pre-downloaded all the information about the area we'd be walking through. That includes everything in Salt Lake City where we started to the coast."

"How is that going to help us figure out the symbols?" Megan asked as she watched the 3-D image project above the device.

"Hopefully, we can figure out what this place is and maybe the symbols will be tied with it." Chris explained as he entered the coordinates of their location into the device using the keyboard that was in the air in front of him. A picture of the Shack in its current state came up in front of them. "Let's find out what this place is really called." Chris said as he clicked a few links. "Here we go... this place is called the Mystery Shack." Chris laughed. "What a fitting name." Chris touched a few more links. "There's nothing in here. All we know is that the last owner of this place was Stanford Pines and it was shut down almost five hundred years ago."

Chris put his database away and looked at the keyboard. "I guess we start pressing random buttons."

"Or we shoot." Megan pulled out her gun and shot the first glass container.

"You idiot!" Chris yelled as he ran over to the kid that was rushing out of the liquid. Chris disconnected a few things that were attached to the kids chest that were measuring his vitals. He felt for a pulse. There was nothing. "You bloody moron! You killed him!" Chris said, holding the body.

"What are you British? Besides, it was worth a shot, there are so many combinations of symbols we could try that it would take us months before we found the right one." Megan said without remorse.

Chris laid the child on the ground and listened to its heart. It wasn't beating. Chris began pushing on the kid's chest and breathing into his mouth. He was performing CPR on the boy.

Megan tried to justify her actions as she watched Chris perform CPR. "Look if he's dead, he's dead. It's not like he would have ever gotten out if we hadn't come along. I really did him a..."

"Shut up!" Chris screamed at the top of his lungs. He pulled his pistol out of his holster. "Just shut up! If I hear one more word out of you..."

"You're gonna what? Shoot me? Let's see how well that goes over with the general." Megan ridiculed Chris as if she had full control over him.

"Fuck the general and fuck you!" Chris fired a shot above Megan's head. He dropped his pistol on the ground and continued with his CPR, checking for a heartbeat every ten seconds. "Fuck!" He yelled as he pulled out an electron gun from his other holster and set the voltage to nine hundred volts. "Come on." He put the gun up to the boys chest, right where the heart was and fired. He felt for a pulse. There was nothing.

Megan tackled Chris onto the broken glass as it ripped his uniform. He winced as she punched him the face and straddled on top of him. She pulled out her incinerating gun and put the barrel between Chris' eyes. "You dare try to kill me! Even when I'm the superior officer!" She screamed in his face, spit flying onto his cheek.

Chris scoffed as he stared death right in the face. "An eye for an eye."

Megan charged her gun up as it whined in front of Chris. "Funny you should say that."

Chris laughed hysterically. "It sure is." Because one of Megan's hands was on the gun and the other was pinning down Chris' dominant right hand, his left hand was still free. During Megan's screaming tirade he had managed to grab a piece of broken glass. He raised his arm and stabbed Megan right in the eye and he knocked the gun out of her hand with the same hand. She had forgotten that he batted switch during their games of wiffleball at the base.

Megan stood up as she pulled the piece of glass out of her eye. There was no blood on it. "What?" She said confused. Chris, who was still on the ground, grabbed Megan's gun and aimed it at her.

"I don't understand." Megan said examining the clean piece of glass.

"I had a hunch you were a robot clone the entire time. Ever since Robbie Benson told me five years ago that your lips tasted like his dad's car." Chris said, the gun still aimed at Megan. "It was just a matter of time before you went rogue."

Megan was laughing. "So you're going to shoot me? The general..."

Chris simply smiled as he cut her off. "Like I said before. Fuck the general." Chris shot the incinerating gun at the robot clone in front of him and watched as it disintegrated into dust in front of him. Chris slid the gun towards the pile of dust that was on the floor and painfully got up. There was blood on the floor where he was laying from all the cuts caused by the broken glass.

Chris walked over to the lifeless body of the kid and shot it one more time with his electron gun and picked the kid up in his arms. "My real sister would have saved you." A tear forming into his eye. He thought back to the days where they were kids. She was never this mean and rude to him, sure she made a joke here and there about him, but not as many as the robot did. Not to mention, his sister was so much nicer and lovable. She wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was absolutely necessary.

Chris thought back to his eighteenth birthday party with Megan. Their parents had bought them both a car to share. Chris wanted to go to the football game that was later in the day while Megan wanted to go to the Mall with her friends. They ended up driving around together in the city. They got ice cream and ate it together while they shared stories and discussed joining the army. It was then Chris had asked Megan if she wanted to join the army and fight with him.

Chris' thoughts were interrupted by the kid. He was coughing and spitting up the blue liquid. Chris wiped a tear from his face and watched as the kid opened his eyes.


	4. The Other Tube

Chris watched with a smile as the kid opened his eyes and gasped for air. "Yes!" Chris said as he fist pumped the air with his other hand.

The boy looked around and then at Chris. "Where am I?" He asked, examining the white room some more.

"The Mystery Shack." Chris responded as the boy coughed up more blue liquid. "Do you know what your name is kid?" It was hard for Chris to remember the last time Chris had seen a boy around this age. A few years after Chris and Megan had been born, the United States government, along with many other countries handed out mandatory pills to mothers. These pills would prevent women from ever having children. Overpopulation had been a big crisis at that time as the world approached nearly seventeen billion people. Since the pills came out the population had decreased to sixteen billion, that was, until the war started.

"My name..." The boy with the brown hair tried to think back, but it was hurting his head. "...I'm not sure." He said confused.

"I'm sure it'll come to you." Chris said with a warm and gentle smile. "In the meanwhile, I might as well tell you about myself."

The boy looked at the uniform. "Are you from the army?"

Chris nodded. "I sure am." Chris rubbed his uniform. "I have been since I was eighteen. Ten years strong." Feelings of nostalgia hit Chris in the face. "Anyways... The name's Chris Pines." The name sounded familiar to the boy as he continued to listen to Chris talk. "I'm from Washington D.C. The home of our nation's president!" Chris mumbled the word president with displeasure. "Like I said before, I've been in the army for ten years, and I'm twenty-eight years old." Chris wanted to mention something about his family, but he couldn't... not now.

"Your last name... I've heard it somewhere before." The boy said as he found the strength to move.

Chris laid him down on the floor and grabbed a blanket from his bag. "You shouldn't stand up yet." He wrapped the blanket around the boy and carried him over to the control panel before laying him down next to it. "Lie down, rest a little. I'll see if I can get the others out.

Chris looked at the control panel and then remember the book he had picked up from the skeleton. "I wonder..." He said to himself as he pulled it out and began flipping through pages. The boy glanced up at the first journal as he lied flat on his back. Memories came rushing back to him. His eyes opened wider as he began to remember the events that had occurred before he was put in the glass tube.

Chris closed the book after not finding any useful information. "Hey kid." He said as looked down, but the blanket was resting on the ground with no one underneath. Chris looked up to see the boy running towards the door. "Where are you going?" He shouted, running after the boy.

The boy made it to the door before being picked up by Chris. He struggled to get loose and was screaming. "Where's Mabel? We need to leave now!"

Chris secured the boy in his arms. "Calm down there. Leaving right now isn't the best idea." The boy kept screaming the same thing, so Chris covered his mouth. "Shhh.." He said gently. The boy calmed down. "Now, when I let go of you, can you stay here and tell me who Mabel is?" The boy agreed with a slight nod.

Chris placed the boy down and slowly uncovered his mouth. The boy was fast to answer Chris' question. "Mabel is my twin sister." He looked over to the glass tubes and saw her suspended in the blue liquid. "That's her!" He shouted as he pointed at the glass tube that was next to his. "We need to get her out of there!"

Chris grabbed the boy's shoulders. "Don't worry, we will."

The boy scanned the room, to make sure of something. He sighed. "I'm sorry, I was overreacting a little when I tried to leave."

Chris patted him on the back. "It's okay. Maybe you can help me figure out the code to open these containers." A smiling Chris said.

"Sure! Also, I can remember my name." The boy said, walking over to the control panel with Chris.

"Let me hear it!" Chris said excitedly as he pulled out his database to see if his online capabilities would work.

"Dipper Pines." Dipper said with a grin.

"So we have the same last name, huh?" Chris pondered something for a second. "Are you related to Stanford Pines?"

"Yeah, he's my great uncle." Dipper felt the flow of Grunkle Stan memories enter his mind, but there was a piece missing, something important that Dipper couldn't quite remember.

"Wow. Well, I have some strange news for you." Chris said as he pulled the Mystery Shack page back up. "There's no easy way to say this..."

"Try me." Dipper said confidently.

"You're five hundred years in the future." Chris said as he watched Dipper lean up against the control panel to catch his balance.

Chris steadied Dipper and watched as he grabbed his head. "This is crazy. It's like Quentin Trembley all over again."

"Quentin Trembley?" Chris asked, confused about who this fellow was.

Dipper tried to explain. "Yeah, he's the eighth and a half president of the United States... it's a long story."

"It must be..." Chris said as he rolled his eyes and began clicking new links. He thought back to his first mission. _Chris, Megan, and Chris' best friend at the time, Rob, along with ten other soldiers were set to go to Russia to invade a Russian prisoner of war camp. Russia was at war with England at the time; and since the United States were allies with England, they agreed to help infiltrate the camp and release the prisoners. Chris remembers stealthily entering the lightly guarded camp. It was a cold night and they used paragliders to fly in, despite the winter storm that was about to hit. They landed on the outside of the camp and sniped the men that we're guarding the towers of the camp. He could remember running through the crunchy snow as he ran up to the gates and started firing upon some of the Russian soldiers. Rob and Chris opened the gate up and made their way through the camp._

_When they had finished freeing the English soldiers and called it in, Chris and Rob got a special video call from their commanding officer on their video watches. Their officer told them to search the area and kill every last Russian soldier, so it couldn't be reported who had freed the English soldiers. Chris took one half of the camp, while Rob took the other half. Chris searched through all of the rooms and was about to leave when he heard shaking in a supply closet. Chris pulled out his pistol and aimed at the closet. He slowly walked up to it and opened up the door. He was about to shoot when he looked down. Chris was surprised to see a young soldier no older than sixteen, covering her head. The Russian girl was saying something frantically, but Chris didn't understand Russian. He touched his watch and set up the translator that could translate back and forth for him. The girl kept chanting the same words over and over. "Don't shoot." Chris put his gun in his holster and bent down to the teenager, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her._

_Chris spoke into his watch. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He said calmly and waited for the watch to say it back in Russian. The girl looked up at him with gentle blue eyes. She gave him a smile and muttered a "Thank you" with a heavy Russian accent. It was at that moment Chris heard gunfire from across the camp. Chris stood up frantically and ran out of the room, not noticing that his pistol had fallen out of his holster._

Dipper poked Chris in the side as he snapped back to reality. "I think I found it." Dipper said happily as he pointed to the alchemy symbols that had been brought up on Chris' database.

"Great work Dipper!" Chris said, ruffling Dipper's hair. Chris typed in some symbols that drained the blue liquid from Mabel's tube. He smiled over to Dipper and then pressed three keys that lifted the glass tube up.

Dipper and Chris ran over to Mabel and bent down on the white floor next to her. Chris disconnected the sensors that were attached by cords to her head. "Wake up Mabel." Dipper said as he shook her. Chris felt for a pulse.

Thankfully, she had one. Mabel slowly opened her eyes and could see Dipper's smiling face and the smiling face of a stranger as her vision became less blurry.

"Dipper?" Mabel questioned as she rubbed her eyes to try to improve her vision.

Dipper gave his sister a hug and laughed to rejoice that she was going to be okay.

Chris tapped Dipper on the shoulder and pointed over to the final glass container. "What about him?"


	5. White

_Chris ran and slipped through the snow covered ground. The storm was approaching, Chris could tell because the wind was beginning to pick up and the snow was falling at a faster pace. The cold bit at his hands as he tried to keep them as close to him as possible, trying to retain as much of the warmth as possible. He heard another gunshot and looked in the direction of a small warehouse that was near him. He ran over to the door and kicked it open. He could see Rob lying on the concrete ground, clenching his gut in pain. Chris ran over to Rob and crouched next to him. "Hang in there bud, I'm gonna get you out of here." Chris brought his watch up towards his mouth before feeling something hard smack him over the skull. Chris fell to the ground in immense pain._

_He turned over to see a Russian officer pointing a revolver in his face. "You think you can save him when you can't even save yourself?" The accent made the words he said almost impossible to understand. The man looked at Chris with an evil smile, one that made Chris cringe. He shot Chris in the leg._

"Chris!" Dipper yelled from the control panel. Chris returned to reality. Mabel was standing next to him, drying herself off with the blanket Chris had originally given Dipper to sleep with. Chris looked over at Dipper. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Dipper said to himself, but he knew there had to be a reason why this guy was in the other glass container. "You ready?" Dipper said as Chris nodded, walking over to the last glass container, avoiding the shattered glass on the ground from the broken container.

Dipper typed in the code as the last tube drained its blue liquid and opened up. Chris picked the boy up and disconnected the cables that were attached to his head. The boy's eyes slowly opened to see Chris looking at Dipper and Mabel as they walked over. The kid began to struggle in Chris' arms and clearly wanted to get down. "Where am I?" He shouted. "And who are you? I demand to know right this instant!"

"Is he always this feisty?" Chris asked, watching Mabel and Dipper respond with a silent nod. Chris turned to the boy. "Well, I'm Chris Pines and you're at the Mystery Shack."

The boy laughed maniacally. "This ain't the Mystery Shack."

Dipper spoke up. "You're five hundred years in the future..." He was cut off by the boy.

"What is he doing here?" He shouted furiously, pointing over to Dipper.

"Dude, calm down." Chris said sternly to the boy. "Can you remember anything?" Chris said in a gentler tone. "Maybe your name or how you got in these tubes?"

The boy pushed himself away from Chris and fell to the floor. He stood off and dusted himself off. "Of course I know my name you ignorant buffoon. I'm Gideon Gleeful and I believe I was in the middle of destroying you two!" He pointed towards Dipper and Mabel.

"I knew I should have left him in there." Dipper whispered to Mabel.

"Can you tell me who was in the other tube?" Chris said pointing over to the broken glass next to them.

"Of course!" Gideon tried to think back. "Uhh..." He stared blankly at Chris.

"Take your time." Chris said with a smile. He looked at his watch, it was almost midnight. "I'll be right back guys. I have to report to my general. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone." Chris walked towards the door and closed hit behind him, the cobweb filled hallway was dark and Chris could faintly hear the sound of jets flying overhead. Chris took out another glow stick and lit it up. He held it in his mouth as he looked down at his watch, touched a few buttons and waited for the general to pick up. He opened his mouth and let the glow stick fall into his left hand as he saw the watch project a head in front of him, it was the general.

Chris saluted to his commanding officer as he received one in return. The general spoke. "Is there a problem Pines? Megan was supposed update the status of your mission."

Chris gazed at the general's face. She had short black hair that went down to about the bottom of her earlobe. She had green eyes, and a scar that extended out above her lip. She was wearing her hat that had three silver stars on it. "Megan fell asleep General Watts." He said with a straight face. Chris continued. "We took cover for the night in an abandoned shack, so that enemy spy planes couldn't detect us. We'll be moving in the early hours of the morning."

"What's your location Pines? Our tracker can't pick up yours or Megan's signal." General Watts said as she looked down at what appeared to be her database.

"We're underground... just outside of Portland." He added for good measure.

General Watts gave him an odd look while Chris swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Okay, give me an update on your progress at twelve hundred hours." The face disappeared in front of Chris as he sighed. He had nearly forgotten about the tracking sensors the army had put in them.

Chris opened the door to the white room. He saw Mabel, Dipper and Gideon tussling with each other. Chris sighed as grabbed his pistol that had slid near the door and fired a shot into the ceiling. The three kids all stopped and looked at Chris mortified. "Now that I have your attention. I need your help." Chris walked over to his backpack and rummaged through it before finding a pair of pliers. He handed them to Dipper. "I have a tracking device that the Army uses to keep tabs on my location. I need you to pull it out." He opened his mouth up widely and pointed to a metal tooth in the back of his mouth. "Pull that one."

Chris lied down on the floor and had Mabel restrain his neck so he wouldn't move and Gideon to hold down his wrists, so that he wouldn't be tempted to punch Dipper with his reflex reaction.

Chris closed his eyes tightly and waited for Dipper to yank the tracking tooth out. He felt a jolt of pain enter his jaw as he jerked his body. He could taste blood in his mouth as he opened his eyes to see Dipper holding the tooth with the pliers. Mabel and Gideon let him go. Chris held his jaw, trying to suppress the pain.

Getting up, Chris grabbed the tooth from between the pliers and placed it on the ground. He walked across the room and grabbed the incinerating gun and brought it back to the tooth. He shot the tooth and they all watched as it evaporated into the air.

"Why did you need to destroy it?" She asked as she danced under the gray mist.

Chris shook his head while Gideon examined the incineration gun in Chris' hand unnoticed. Every time Chris opened his mouth to talk a jolt of pain rushed through his jaw. "I don't need the government finding out about this place because they'll come here and screw it all up. Not to mention, since I'm no longer following my orders for my mission I don't need General Watts to find out. I think it's time to finally fall of the radar..." He pondered something for a second. "Besides, if they saw you they'd take you away."

_Chris clenched his teeth as he held out his leg and shouted in pain. "You're weak, naive, not fit to be in military." The Russian man said before shooting Chris' other leg. Sure Chris wasn't the strongest guy in the army, but he could do what was necessary. "Look at yourself, at the brink of death and you cry like little baby." A tear fell from Chris' eye as he wiped it with his sleeve. "Now you learn how to be a man." The Russian turned to Rob who was hunched over, still holding his stomach. "Step one, you watch death." The Russian shot Rob in the head as Chris watched blood splatter on the ground._

_The Russian kicked Rob's freshly murdered body over. Chris gazed on in horror, staring forward while his best friend fell to his side onto the ground. A pool of blood formed where the bullet had exited his skull. Chris gritted his teeth and glared at the man with hate in his eyes. "You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Chris tried to stand up, but the pain was too unbearable. Chris rolled over and got on his knees, attempting to stand up again._

_The Russian man smiled. "There you go. Use anger to fuel yourself." The man clenched his fist and held it out trying to empower his sentence. "Come, I can teach you how to become better soldier." The man held out his hand for Chris to grab._

_Chris wasn't buying a single word though. He spit in the Russian's hand. "Fuck you." He said with a decent fake Russian accent._

_The man pulled back his hand and casually wiped it on his pants. "Very well. You die too." The aimed the gun at Chris' head and smiled._

_The door flew open behind him and Chris gaped in amazement as he heard gunfire and watched the Russian man fall to the ground next to him. The young Russian girl had saved his life._


	6. Scream

_Chris could only stare in awe as the Russian girl ran behind him and grabbed a first aid kit from a drawer. Sure Chris was upset from his best friend being shot right in front of him, but he was thankful that his life was spared. The girl came back and without saying a word she went right to work. She rolled up both of Chris' pant legs and opened up the first aid kit. The nineteen year old Chris squeezed his hand into a fist as the girl began wiping the bullet wound with __disinfectant. Chris tapped his watch again and set up the translator. He spoke into the watch. "Thanks..." The watch translated the word and said it out loud to the girl as she pulled a pair of tweezers out of the kit. _

_The girl then handed the pistol to Chris before saying something in Russian; the watch translated it. "Here's your pistol. I'm going to pull the first bullet out now." Chris responded with a nod, gritting his teeth he felt the tweezers go into the wound before coming out with the bullet that was lodged in his left leg. Chris breathed a sigh of relief that they were halfway done. The Russian girl began talking to Chris. "Funny how I always wanted to be a nurse, yet the Russian army stuck me with a weapon and put me here." She wiped the blood off Chris' right leg and began disinfecting the gunshot wound. "Ever since I was a little girl, I had always wanted to help the sick and wounded... my first toy was even a stethoscope." Chris could feel the stinging sensation on his skin from the alcohol in the wipes. _

_"I'm glad I could make that dream come true." Chris said into his watch before a low-pitch scream came from his throat as the girl pulled out the second bullet. Chris felt the bullet dislodge from his leg and relaxed when he saw that it was cleanly removed. "The name's Chris by the way... Chris Pines." Chris extended his hand out for the girl to shake. _

_The Russian girl laughed. He raised his right eyebrow as he looked curiously at her. "Daria." She responded, but instead of shaking his hand she leaned over to him and pecked him on the left cheek with her lips._

Chris walked over to the broken glass of the tube next to Gideon's while patting the incineration gun in his left hand. He bent over and looked at the glass, there wasn't any blood on it. Chris could taste the blood in his mouth when he remembered that he still had a few shards of glass in his back. Bending down aggravated his pain and made it more intense. He called the twins and Gideon over. "I need you to pull out every piece of glass in my back. Be careful though, I don't want you cutting yourselves." Gideon and Mabel refused to help, so Dipper was left standing behind Chris alone, pulling out every shiny object Dipper saw sticking out of Chris' uniform. Mabel inspected the outside of the white walls for hidden doors, while Gideon secretly went over to the control panel and hid the first journal behind his back.

Chris winced as the last shard of glass was pulled out of his back. "All set." Dipper exclaimed as he threw the last piece into a pile he had made and brushed his hands together.

Gideon hid the book under the control panel when he heard Chris call him and Mabel over. Chris looked at his watch. "Okay guys, it's three in the morning. You all should probably get some rest. We'll wake up at around nine when the drones are gone, then we can take a better look at the Mystery Shack." Chris explained as he walked over to his backpack. He pulled out two blankets and two pillows. The pillows and blankets were rather large, but they looked cool because of the camo pattern that matched Chris' uniform. "Gideon, since you're the odd sibling out, you can sleep by yourself." Gideon muttered something under his breath while snatching the pillow and blanket out of Chris' hands.

Chris shook his head and gave the pillow and blanket to Dipper and Mabel. "What about you?" A concerned Dipper asked Chris.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll be keeping watch." Chris said smiling, happy that Dipper was being friendly to him, unlike Gideon. "I might even look around, see if I can figure out what was in that other tube." Chris grabbed his belongings and put them back where they belonged, whether that was on his person, or in his backpack. Chris looked at the pile of dust of the ground and sighed.

_"Chris, we're going to be late!" Megan shouted from the bottom of the stairs of their Washington D.C. home. _

_"I'm coming!" Chris yelled back from the bathroom as he put his shirt on and ran down the stairs, nearly tripping down from the first step._

_Megan and Chris ran out the front door and made their way to the park just a few blocks away from their house. Army recruiters would be there, and would be accepting applications to enter the army._

_"God, I'm so nervous, I'm shaking." Chris said as they jogged forward. _

_"Come on, it'll be fun." Megan said, trying to cheer her brother up, even though she was nervous herself. "A physical test and a mental test. You'll be fine." Megan smiled back to Chris as they reached the park. _

Chris sat by the door, tinkering with his video watch as he waited for the kids to fall asleep. Chris yawned as he leaned up against a wall and slid down it. He sat with his back turned to the wall as he stared straight ahead. For some reason, he was feeling exceptionally guilty. His mind knew that the Megan he had been with for the past few years wasn't really her, but for some reason when the robot turned to dust, his brain gave up all hope that Megan could still be alive. Chris buried his head in his arms and looked down at the white floor.

_Chris and Megan walked up to the man in charge of the event and saluted him, handing the tough looking man their papers. He looked at the resumes and nodded. "That's some great experience you guys have here." He said putting the papers in the folder. "Step this way." The man lead the twins over to a small enclosed tent. "You two may take the mental test now, just step inside and the lady will give you directions. Good luck." He said as he walked back to man his post at the desk._

_"You ready?" Chris asked Megan. He wasn't worried about the mental test, it was the physical one that had his mind racing. _

_For Megan, it was the opposite. "I think so.." She trailed off, worried that she would flunk the test. _

_Chris put his arm around his sister's shoulder. "Don't worry, you're a smart girl. Just relax. If you need help, you can look at my paper." He whispered in her ear as he dragged her inside the tent._

Snoring filled the white room as Chris poked his head out from his hole. He looked at his watch, it was five in the morning. "I must have dozed off." He whispered to himself as he stretched and turned over to the children. All three of them were sleeping soundly. Chris got up and left the room, shutting the door gently behind him. Lighting up another glow stick, he walked over to the elevator and got in, hoping that it wouldn't collapse and fall with him in it. Chris pressed the third floor button and felt the elevator shake and stir as it descended. Chris readied his weapon of choice and loaded the bullets into his pistol. The doors opened and Chris could see the obstructed path ahead of him. Chris walked up to the rubble with his glow stick in one hand and pistol in the other, he looked at the long metal beams and fallen rock in front of him, he would have to crawl through.

_Daria backed away from Chris and gently smiled. Chris couldn't help but ask. "How old are you?" _

_Daria frowned a little before responding in her Russian accented English. "Does it matter?" _

_Chris shook his head as he chucked awkwardly. "Of course it does, it's not right for me to be kissing a fifteen year old girl!" His chuckle raised to a slight shout. _

_"I'm seventeen." Daria responded with a pout. _

_Chris' initial guess was off by one year in the wrong direction. Not that he minded in this case. Chris turned to the window and saw that the snow was beginning to fall a lot harder. There was no way he was going to be able to reach his crew in this storm. He called Megan on his video watch and temporarily ignored Daria. A worried Megan picked up. "Where the hell are you!" She yelled through her watch. _

_"I'm still at the base, but the storm is picking up. There's no way I can make it back right now." Chris said as he peered back out the window at the glistening snow that was falling and blocking his view of even the street lamp that lit up the road. Megan gave Chris the directions to a town that was thirty miles east of the base. Chris agreed to meet her there after the storm passed. Megan's face disappeared as they disconnected and Chris turned his attention to Daria. "Look, I'm sorry. You appear to be so youthful..."_

_Daria turned to him and looked at Chris with her daunting blue eyes. Chris felt like he was looking into an endless ocean. She spoke in Russian and the watch translated it for Chris to hear in English. "Takes one to know one." Chris couldn't help but smile at the true statement. Daria leaned over and kissed Chris again on the cheek. She stood up and gave Chris her hand. "Come on, I have something to show you." _

Chris' recon mission and train of thought were interrupted by a girlish scream from above. Chris raced back to the elevator and made his way back to the room. He impatiently waited for the elevator doors to open as he pushed himself through a small gap just as they started to move. Chris kicked open the door to find the three kids sound asleep in the white room. "Did I imagine that?" He asked himself as he scratched his head. Then, there was another scream.


	7. Red

_Chris limped as Daria help him walk through building after building before they reached the living quarters. Daria grabbed Chris' hand and dragged him to the side of her bed as she bent down and rummaged through a trunk under her sat down on the bed so he could rest his injured legs. She came up with a stethoscope in her hand. "Is that the stethoscope?" Chris asked with an amazed look on his face. _

_Daria nodded her head as she placed it on Chris' uniform. "Come back with me." Chris said into his watch. A warm smile was on his face as he looked into Daria's blue eyes. _

_Daria looked up at Chris and shook her head before speaking in Russian. "I can't, your government would kill me." The watch said to Chris. _

_Chris tried to reassure her. "After you saved me and killed one of your own? No way. I'd make sure they wouldn't even lay a finger on you." Chris smiled again before stroking her hair behind her ear. "Besides... we have a shortage of nurses at our base." _

Chris ran out the door and to the elevator shaft. Dipper, Mabel and Gideon, who had been woken up by the screams were following close behind. There was another scream. "Stay here." Chris ordered, pointing to the hallway outside of the room. Chris took the elevator up to the first floor and pulled his pistol out. It was silent. Chris stealthily walked up the stairs and stood up against the wall. He took a breath and quickly moved out into the open. Standing in front of him was a girl, half naked and shivering on the floor.

The enemy was most likely still flying above at this hour, so he needed to get her downstairs fast. Chris walked up slowly to the girl lying on the floor. He touched her bare shoulder and she quickly snapped at him as she turned around. There was a darkness in her eyes, but it quickly faded away before turning to a normal green color. She collapsed on the floor and was lying there motionless. Chris reached for her again, there was no reaction.

Chris immediately felt for a pulse, thankfully there was one. He picked the young girl up and put her over his shoulder after putting the pistol back into his holster. Chris brought her down the stairs, shutting the vending machine behind him. When Chris reached the room with the girl he figured he should wait before entering. He needed something to cover her up. Chris looked around in the hallway for something, but his search turned up empty, unless he wanted to see if a cobweb would work.

Chris knocked on the door with his leg. "Mabel, come here." He called out. "But only Mabel!" He added. Mabel opened the door slightly. "Get me a blanket." Chris ordered. Mabel saw a figure over Chris' shoulder but it was too dark in the hallway to see who it was. Mabel quickly grabbed the blanket Dipper and her were using. Dipper and Gideon looked at Mabel and watched her very carefully. Mabel took the blanket to Chris, who wrapped the girl's upper half. Chris then brought the girl into the all white room.

A look of shock struck Dipper like a train. It was Wendy. Chris laid Wendy down on the floor, gently resting her head down as Dipper came rushing over. "Wendy?" He said, hoping for a response.

"She's out cold." Chris said to Dipper as he felt Wendy's forehead. "She's burning up too."

Chris realized the irony in his sentences as he reached for his backpack and pulled out a canteen of cold water. He twisted off the top and poured some on his hands. Chris then began to gently pat Wendy's face, in an attempt to keep her cool. Chris turned to Dipper. "Could she have been in the other tube?" He asked, while continuing to pat Wendy's face.

Dipper thought back to the last time he thought he was with Wendy.

_"Grunkle Stan, this is ridiculous." Dipper whined as he stepped forward from the small group of Wendy, Mabel and himself. _

_"Look, Bill will kill you. This is your only chance. Our only chance." Stan said as he hurriedly pressed buttons on a vending machine in the gift shop. _

_"You expect to believe me that you have some secret..." Dipper was cut off by the sound of the creaking vending machine opening up, leading to a secret passage. _

_Mabel and Wendy stood in awe as Stan faced them. "Hurry! Bill is coming!" He said with a worried look on his face._

_Stan grabbed Dipper and pulled him into the passage. Wendy and Mabel followed, their curiosity was leading the way._

_"Woah!" All three of the children said in unison, completely in disbelief that there was a passage in front of them. _

_Stan closed the vending machine behind him as the three children walked down the stairs to the elevator. And just as the vending machine slammed shut, Gideon Gleeful walked in through the doors of the Mystery Shack gift shop. "Pines family, where are you?" He said menacingly as his eyes glazed the room. _

"I don't know for certain, but it's possible." Dipper replied, tightly holding onto Wendy's hand.

Chris looked at Gideon and Mabel. "Do you two remember anything?" The two children simply shook their heads.

Chris could see Wendy's leg twitch. He whispered for Dipper to back away a little, as Wendy slowly opened her eyes to the white room around her. "Where am I?" Wendy groaned as she held her head.

Chris gladly replied with a smirk. "Gravity Falls, Oregon... or at least what's left of it."

Wendy gave Chris a scornful look in return as her eyes glanced around before meeting Dipper's brown eyes. "Dipper?" Wendy said, perking up a little. Dipper nodded and hugged Wendy.

Chris interrupted their moment. "I hate to break up your little reunion, but we need to figure out what's going on." Chris said with a sense of urgency. "Why were you screaming?" He asked Wendy.

Wendy stuttered. "I... don't... remember." She clutched her head again. "It hurt, that's all I know."

Chris thought back to when Wendy glared at him with those blackened eyes. He paused and thought for a moment before saying what he believed had happened. Chris stared at Dipper, before turning to Wendy. Taking everything he had learned over the past few hours he gulped. "I think you're a werewolf." He said with idle eyes.

Dipper was of course the first to come to Wendy's defense. "That's impossible..." He swallowed the lump in his throat, hoping that he was right.

"I may be new here, but I know what I saw." Chris explained. "Her eyes were all black." He said, pointing towards Wendy.

"Check the book." Mabel suggested. Gideon gave her a death glare that no one seemed to notice.

Chris walked over to the control panel. "Where's the book?" He said as he rubbed his hand where it had been. Mabel walked over and immediately saw it on the ground, underneath the control panel. "How'd it get down there?" Chris asked as Mabel handed it to him. Mabel shrugged and Chris flipped open the book. He didn't want to incriminate Wendy, but he knew that something was wrong with the cute red-haired teen across the room.

Chris began flipping pages, until... he came across one that was label werewolf in red ink. "This can't be good." Chris said aloud as he started to read the page. Dipper sat next to Wendy, holding onto her hand. Both of them frightened at the possibility of Wendy being a werewolf. What scared Dipper the most was that he knew there was no cure...

_Chris' watch was vibrating, signalling to him that he had an incoming video call. Chris pushed the covers of the bed he had slept in off himself, while still leaving some on a sleeping Daria next to him. Chris pressed a button to accept the call. It was Megan._

_"Chris, the storm is about to end, get moving." She demanded as she looked behind her. "The general wants us out of here in two hours!" She whispered. _

_Chris yawned. "I hope that invite is plus one." He said, rubbing his eyes and turning to look at Daria, who was now moving around in the bed. She rubbed Chris' leg as he smiled at Megan._

_"Whatever. Just hurry and don't be late. He'll leave you." She said quickly before hanging up the call. _

_Chris looked at Daria who was smiling back at him. He stroked her head and brushed her messy hair behind her ear. He sighed. "We should probably get moving."_

_"Just ten more minutes?" She asked provocatively as she rubbed Chris' chest. Chris couldn't help but smile back. "Why not fifteen?" He said as he pulled the covers back over the two of them._

* * *

_**A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter (and all my other stories as well.) I just moved back to college and I've been super busy unpacking and meeting up with old friends. I'll have Being Super and Gideon Rises (Part 2) updated as soon as possible. As always, thanks for reading!- GrapplingHook**_


	8. Return

_Chris hammered a nail into his makeshift brace. There was no other way he was going to be able to walk back. Daria put on a fluffy white coat with a fur covered hood. Chris stood up and clenched his teeth in pain before falling back down on the bed. "I don't know how I'm going to make it back." Chris said, shaking his head and trying to adjust his wooden brace. _

_"We can take the snow vehicle." Chris' watch said back to him after Daria's lips had stopped moving. Daria slung a backpack over her shoulder and helped Chris up. _

_"To think that I'd be dead had I actually killed you." Chris said to himself as he put his arm around Daria's padded shoulder and she helped him to his feet._

_Daria scowled playfully with Chris. He smiled back and they began walking towards the garage where the snowmobiles were kept._

"We're going to have to find somewhere to put her. Leaving her out in the open is putting all of our lives at stake here!" Chris explained for the third time to Dipper, who was refusing any suggestion Chris gave.

"Dipper, he's right." Wendy said to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Dipper was having none of it. "She's human! You can't put her in a cage like an animal!"

"Dipper!" Wendy yelled. "That's enough!" Dipper became silent and lowered his head to the white tiled ground. "Thank you for sticking up for me... but he's right."

Chris sighed. "Now that we have that settled..." Chris paused. "Does anyone have any suggestions?" Chris looked around at the blank faces... something was wrong. Chris looked at Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy... but something was missing. "Where's the white-haired boy?" Chris frantically asked.

Amidst the arguing and debating that was going on between Dipper, Chris and Wendy, Gideon had been able to sneak by Mabel and out the door with the incinerating gun from Chris' backpack.

Chris quickly scanned the room before running towards the door, opening it up. Gideon was nowhere to be seen. "Shit!" Chris said as he ran over to his backpack. "Oh no..." Chris said as he put his hands on his head.

"What's wrong?" Dipper concernedly asked.

"He took the incinerating gun from my bag." Chris said as he pulled out his pistol.

Dipper's eyes widened. "You're not going to kill him? Are you?"

"I hope not... but if it comes down to it..." Chris said as he slowly made his way over to the door, scanning the long and dark hallway before stopping dead in his tracks. "None of you guys wouldn't happen to know how to shoot a gun, would you?"

Wendy raised her hand. "I occasionally went hunting..." She was cut off by Chris.

"Fantastic." The soldier said as he reached down in his boot and pulled out a small pistol. He slid it across the floor to Wendy. "If anyone other than me comes into this room, shoot them. No questions asked." Chris paused. "It's kill or be killed..." He said silently to himself as he entered the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Chris sighed lightly as he crept forwards to the elevator. Chris quickly turned the corner, holding out his gun, aiming at the metal wall... Gideon wasn't there. He could hear a noise from above as he became silent. There was a loud crash, the sound of broken glass, and then a laugh. Chris walked into the elevator and looked up into the darkness. He placed the handle of his lucky pistol in his mouth and began climbing the rope up to the floor behind the vending machine.

_Daria's blonde hair flapped in front of Chris' white helmet as they drove through the densely packed snow. Chris held onto her petite shoulders while the snow lightly fell from the dark sky. _

_Chris yelled into his watch. "It should be right over this hill!" He said, pointing over a small hill that was to their left. _

_Daria nodded without hearing the translation as she turned the snowmobile and sped up to the hill. The snowmobile went airborne over the peak. Chris spotted a large grin on Daria's face as they landed and she bent down to speed up the vehicle. Chris could faintly see armored vehicles in the town ahead. They appeared to be american. Chris pointed to the small town ahead and Daria nodded, slowing down the vehicle just a few hundred feet outside of the town that was in the middle of nowhere. _

_Chris leaned to get off the snowmobile, but his legs were still violently in pain. Chris winced as he waited for Daria to turn off the vehicle and help him up as they walked slowly forward to the town. Chris could spot Megan boarding a truck as they approached closer to vehicles. "Megan!" He called out. She didn't look over. He started limping faster as Daria kept up the slow pace. It was causing him so much pain, but seeing his sister would be well worth it. "Megan!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. This time, soldiers that were all around the truck took notice and pointed their guns towards Chris. He put his hands up as Daria quickly followed suit. A brown haired soldier leaned into the truck and seconds later Megan stepped out of the truck. She ordered the soldiers to put their guns down as she ran up to Chris and leapt into his arms. _

_Chris winced in pain as he was forced to step backwards. Megan took immediate notice. "What happened?" _

_"Long Story..." Chris said as he looked over to Daria and winked. "She saved my life though..." He said, holding onto Daria's hand._

_ Megan raised her brow. "Where's Rob?" Chris looked down in sorrow and became silent. That said it all to Megan. She put her hand on the shoulder of her brother and tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry..." _

_Chris said nothing as the three of them walked towards the armored trucks in silence._

_Sadly, Chris regretted bringing Daria along. When they returned to the United States Base in Hawaii, they ended up taking Daria away from Chris. He vowed to save her as they held onto each other's hands before she was pulled away by higher ranked officers. Chris sobbed and eventually gave up his search after a few years of no leads of where she could have been taken. Chances are the government had interrogated her, got the information they needed and then killed her._

_That night, Megan sat up in the men's bunker comforting Chris as he struggled to sleep. He had blamed the entire situation on himself and even contemplated suicide at one point during the night. Thankfully, Megan was successful in making the night a little easy to bare, along with the subsequent ones._

Chris reached his hand up and pulled himself up to the first floor as he took the pistol out of his mouth and heard another crash. This one sounded like a wooden plank falling and smacking into the ground. Chris slowly walked up the stairs, taking one step at a time, praying that they wouldn't creek and give away his position. Chris stopped at the vending machine and peered out. He could see Gideon's white hair walk by and go outside the shack before turning the corner and going out of his view. Chris walked through the open vending machine and tiptoed out of the Mystery Shack, passing the broken glass from the window as he stepped out on the porch. He couldn't see the white haired boy anywhere.

A high pitched whining noise filled Chris' ear. He knew exactly what it was. Chris slowly put up his hands, still holding the gun with his thumb on his right hand. He slowly turned around to see Gideon standing at the corner with the incinerating gun aimed at Chris' head.

"Put down the gun!" Gideon hissed as he flexed his finger a little, ready to pull the trigger at any second.

Chris slowly bent down while trying to coax the kid out of his angry state. "Let's not do anything rash now... okay?" Chris laid his lucky pistol on the ground and gently kicked it over towards Gideon.

"Silence!" Gideon said angrily as he shook the gun. "Now hand over the journal!" He yelled.

"I don't have it on..." Chris had started to lie but Gideon saw right through it.

"Don't like to me!" Gideon fired a shot that just missed Chris' head. Chris closed his eyes and reached into his inner jacket pocket, pulling out the journal. Chris laid the red tattered book on the ground. Gideon fired another shot... this one closer to Chris' head. Chris closed his eyes again, swallowing a lump in his throat. This nine year old kid was absolutely insane!

Then, Chris heard an electric gunshot. He waited to feel pain, but it never came.

Chris opened his eyes, he could recognize the Elk200 Gun from anywhere. It was a high powered taser that quickly subdues opponents without killing them. Chris saw Gideon fall flat on his face in front of him, his head landing next to the journal.

Behind Gideon stood a smaller woman, she had short blonde hair and two scars on each side of her face. Chris was only able to mutter out one word in shock.

"Daria?"


	9. Long Time No See

"Is...that..you?" Chris stuttered, taking a step forward. The blonde haired woman stood there without saying a word. Chris inched closer, but the woman held up her taser. Chris stopped dead in his tracks and slowly raised his hands back up. "Daria... it's me... Chris. Remember?" He asked gently, trying not to do anything that would get him fried.

The woman with scars on her face stood there, no emotion or expression laced her scratched face. "Of course I know." She said in English. But there was a hint of Russian hidden behind that layer of English. Chris smiled and lowered his hands. However, Daria kept the gun pointed at Chris.

"It's been... so long." Chris said carefully, noticing that Daria was still holding the gun as he began to inch closer again. "...And your English sounds great."

Daria snapped back. "Well, you learn a few things when you spend eight years in a prisoner of war camp." Chris was silent. "Do you know how long I waited?" There was no way Chris was going to argue with her, or respond to the question. "I waited eight years. Ninety six months. Nearly twenty three hundred days! Do you have any idea what it's like in there?" Her voice was full of rage, her accent was coming out with each passing word.

Chris lowered his head and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry..." He whispered, inaudibly, even to himself.

Daria didn't see Chris' lips move, so she continued on her tirade. "Well, I'll give you a hint." There was a clicking sound of a dial being turned and Chris felt a jolt of electricity run through his veins. Chris fell to the ground, next to Gideon and landed on one knee, bracing his fall with his hands. The electricity stopped running through him and he felt his muscles loosen up. Saliva was forming in his mouth, so he swallowed. "The pain and suffering I endured... until..." Daria paused and waited for Chris to look up at her gleaming blue eyes. "Your sister came."

"That's impossible." Chris said apathetically. "She went missing years ago. It was probably a clone."

Daria turned the knob a little, raising it a few volts. She shot Chris again and watched as he screamed out in pain. "Your clones don't bleed!" She shouted over Chris.

Chris fell flat on his stomach and laid there motionless as he spit out more saliva that had formed in his mouth after the jolting had subsided. He looked up at Daria. "I'm sorry." He yelled. Chris laid his throbbing head back down on the rotting wood porch. "I'm sorry..." He said softly.

Daria turned off the taser and put it in a holster on a black belt loop. She walked over to Chris and lifted him up. Chris put his arm's around Daria's shoulder. "Russia all over again, huh?" Daria said with a smile.

Chris faintly grinned before succumbing to the drowsiness that had hit him as a result of the electrical impulses. Daria brushed back Chris' hair and looked around. "It's been too long my love." Kissing him softly on the cheek, Daria stands up and puts Chris over her shoulders. Carrying him inside the Mystery Shack, she looks around at the dusty counter tops and skeleton in the corner. "You sure know how to pick a hotel."

Daria examines the room some more before noticing that the vending machine is slightly opened. "Well, what do we have here?" She says, carrying Chris over to the broken vending machine. Daria peers inside and follows the staircase down to the elevator, leaving the vending machine slightly opened behind her. Daria peers down the dark shaft before setting Chris down, leaning his sleeping body up against a wall. She pulled out a flashlight and stuck it into her mouth before grunting as she picked Chris back up again and carried him, like a child, in her arms. Daria looked down and jumped on top of the metal elevator with a loud bang. The metal box beneath her feet shook as she tried to regain her balance.

Wendy, Dipper and Mabel were waiting in a corner when they heard the loud thud through the closed door. "It came from the elevator." Dipper whispered as Wendy readied the gun and aimed at the door.

They watched as the door slowly creaked open. The three of them watched as the saw Chris curled up in someone's skinny arms. "Don't move!" Wendy's voice shook with fear. There was no way she was going to be able to shoot a human being. There's a big difference between killing someone of your own species and a deer.

Daria walked in with Chris in her arms and stopped in front of the door as she turned her head to see the three kids huddled together in the corner. Dipper and Mabel were behind a trembling Wendy. "Is he dead?" Mabel asked loudly to Dipper.

"No." Daria responded, walking over to the blanket Dipper and Mabel were using earlier and setting Chris down on it, stroking his hair as she stared at his face. Daria looked up at the children who were still behind Wendy, confused about what was going on. "Put down the gun before you hurt yourself." Daria commanded as she patted Chris' side.

Wendy responded by turning the safety off and setting the gun down. The kids were taking a leap of faith by trusting this stranger they didn't know. But by the way she acted around Chris they figured she was close to him. Mabel stood over Chris and looked at Daria. "Are you his sister he keeps talking about?"

Daria laughed. "No, I'm... an old friend."

Mabel was still confused. "You don't look old to me." Dipper slapped his face with the palm of his hand in response to Mabel's statement.

"How'd you two meet?" Wendy asked, taking a slight interest in the subject.

Daria began with Chris finding her trembling in a closet. She left out the details that included her secretly having a gun of her own and that it was a decoy to really ambush and kill a few more American soldiers. She left out falling in love at first sight with Chris and forgetting that she was supposed to kill him the entire time. Daria told the three children about how she saved Chris' life. She left out having sex with him, but instead told the kids that they sat by a campfire and had hot chocolate. She told them how she was taken back to America with Chris and his sister and paused when she got to the part when she was taken away from Chris. The vivid memory made it feel like it all happened yesterday.

Thankfully for Daria, she was saved by Chris' stirring and movements as he slowly regain consciousness. Chris groaned as he brought his hands to his throbbing head. "Can someone get me an aspirin in my bag?" He asked as he sat up.

Dipper walked over to Chris' bag and carried it towards him, holding onto to one of the straps. "This bag is extremely heavy." He grunted as he put the bag down halfway to Chris and began sliding it on the floor. He slid it up against Chris's leg and began panting. He stopped as soon as he remembered Wendy was with him. Dipper played it cool and brushed his hands together. "That was nothing." He said awkwardly as Wendy looked down at him, raising a brow.

"It's in the first compartment." Chris told Daria as she rummaged through his bag. "No... to the left." He instructed as she reached down and found a zipper. She unzipped the small compartment and placed her hand inside; she felt something thin and laminated. Daria retracted her hand, holding a moving photo as she stared at the quick five second clip it played.

The clip was of Daria, smiling in her sleep as she stirred in a bed next to Chris. It was that cold winter night of Chris' mission. "I needed something to keep me going for the past ten years." Chris said softly to Daria with a sweet smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gideon is still laying down on the ground, still passed out from Daria's taser, when someone's black leather boot steps next to his head. A female's voice could be heard from above Gideon. "He's here." The female voice says in monotone into her watch. The female reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small chip with two thin and sharp spikes in the back. She bends down and jams it into Gideon's neck. "The books will be ours." She says, watching Gideon stand up and walk into the Mystery Shack, completely under her control. She bends down and watches Gideon follow her command. Then, the female looks next to her black leather boot and picks up the incinerating gun. She tosses it to Gideon. "Get the books, no matter the cost." She commands.


	10. Darkness

"This love fest is great and all, but we need to figure out what we're going to do." Wendy said impatiently, glancing around the room and trying to think of their options. "We can't stay in this room forever. Especially... with my condition." Wendy grimaced with her additional sentence.

Chris sat up. "I'm not sure what we can do. If I take you outside and the government finds you guys, you're all goners." Chris pointed to Wendy. "And the second they find out you're a werewolf, you'll be a test subject for the rest of your life."

Daria looked at Chris, confused about what he was talking about. "Werewolf?" Daria's W's came out sounding like V's, causing Chris to chuckle a little. "What are you talking about?"

Chris turned to Daria and put on the most serious face possible. "She's a werewolf. This town has all sorts of oddities, take a look at the journal I found when first got here." Chris looked over his shoulder at Dipper. "Hey Dipper, toss me the journal." Dipper grabbed the journal and stared at the cover, he seemed to be mesmerized by something because he couldn't take his eyes off the six fingered golden hand. "Uhh, Dipper?" Chris raised a brow, wondering what could be going through Dipper's head.

Then, a flood of memories hit Dipper like a wall of bricks. All of a sudden, he knew the answer to why Grunkle Stan had put them in the tubes, the enemy that was after them, and even the location of the second and third journals. Dipper dropped the book, took a few steps back and opened his mouth in awe. Everyone's eyes in that room were on the shirtless boy who was standing in the center of the room in shock. "Dipper?" Mabel asked, scared that something was dreadfully wrong while she inched towards him.

"We need to leave, now!" Dipper yelled as he picked the book up and rushed to the white door of the all white room.

Mabel and Wendy yelled simultaneously at the seemingly deranged boy. "Dipper, wait!" They said in unison.

"Hey kid!" Chris yelled as he started to get up from the ground, despite the massive headache he had.

Dipper looked at Wendy and Mabel. "Get over here now guys!" He yelled, clearly worried about something.

"Dipper, what's wrong?" Mabel asked, running over to her brother and grabbing his shoulder tightly.

"We can't trust them!" He shouted, pointing over to Chris and Daria.

A look of shock came across Chris' face. "I saved your life kid. I think you need to calm down and think things over. Clearly something is going on in your..." Chris was interrupted by Dipper shouting something.

"He's Bill!" He yelled and pointed at Chris. "You're Bill!" Dipper reached for the door handle.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "You mean Bill Cipher? The one in the journal?" He asked calmly, taking a step towards the three kids he had rescued from the tubes nearly a day ago.

Dipper opened the door and turned to run out with Mabel's hand in his. However, when he walked forward he ran right into Gideon. Dipper landed with a thud on the ground. He looked up to see Gideon holding the barrel of the incarcerating gun to his face. Chris immediately pulled out his pistol and Daria whipped out her taser. Gideon opened his mouth to speak, but the words that came out were not his. His usual southern accent was there, however, a deep, dark and robotic voice was mixed in. This made Gideon sound completely evil and very intimidating. "Put your guns down or I blow him into the afterlife."

Chris glanced over at Daria, she was slowly bending down and placing her taser on the white tiled ground. Chris decided it would be best to comply, so he followed suit and placed his lucky pistol on the ground. Gideon snickered and kicked Dipper in the stomach. Mabel ran to his aid, causing Gideon to shake his gun. "Stand away from him or I'll shoot the both of you!"

Mabel stayed next to her brother and tried to help pull him to his feet. Gideon smacked Mabel in the head with the barrel of the gun and she fell to the ground, grasping the top of her head. "Leave her alone!" Dipper shouted, gritting through his teeth.

Gideon turned the gun back to him. "Silence!" Chris had managed to move a few feet closer to the evil white haired boy while his attention was directed at Mabel, but was still well out of reach.

"What do you want?" Chris asked resentfully. He was ready to run up and tackle Gideon to the ground and knock him out in one punch.

Gideon smiled and started laughing hysterically. "What do I want?" Gideon laughed some more before stopping dramatically. "You know exactly what I want."

Dipper moved very slowly and tucked the journal behind him, out of Gideon's sight. Chris tried his best to lie and play stupid. "What are you talking about?"

Gideon snapped back. "Don't play stupid with me!" He was now pointing the gun at Chris. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! It was part of your mission!"

"How could _you_ possibly know about my mission... unless..." Chris' eyes grew wide as he came to a realization. "No, that's not possible... it can't be..." Chris shook his head, in complete disbelief. "How could you even find me? I took out my tracking device."

"I'm special ops and I've been tracking you ever since the government had a feeling you would go rogue on them." Gideon laughed. There was a dark shadow creeping up behind him in the doorway, it covered the back of Gideon's snow white hair. The figure remained out of the sights of everyone in the room, but she was wearing leather black boots and was holding an incarcerating gun of her own.

Dipper turned to Chris along with Mabel. "Is he lying?" There were hints of sadness and despair in Dipper's voice.

Chris looked at the floor. "Yes... and no." He sighed.

Gideon moved shook his gun slightly at Chris. "Go on, tell him your mission."

Chris opened his mouth to speak, but as soon as he did, the lights in the room were turned off. Wendy had managed to sneak over to the light switch to create a diversion. Chris dove for his pistol and told Dipper and Mabel to get out of the way. The twins scurried over to the control panel and hid behind it, away from the potential gun fire that would soon break out.

Daria ran over to Wendy and pulled her over to the twins so they would be safe. Chris remained on the ground, looking forward in the complete darkness, hoping Gideon wouldn't start firing his gun all over the place. Chris slowly crawled forward, hoping to find a glimpse of Gideon's leg so he could attempt to subdue him without having to kill the controlled kid.

Chris could hear the twins moving from behind the control panel across the room. Then, there were footsteps. He could hear them approaching from in front of him. Chris turned the safety off his pistol and aimed it forward, waiting for someone to show up directly in front of him. For a moment, there was silence throughout the room.

The charging of a gun could be heard. It's low pitched whining grew louder and higher with each passing second. Then, the energy was released.

The sound of a gun could be heard falling on the floor and smacking up against the white tile before the gun cracked.

There was a scream from Daria and Mabel. Daria was crying out Chris' name in the darkness, unsure if her true love was alive. Dipper, Wendy and Mabel held on to each other tightly, clenching their eyes shut. Dipper was hoping this whole thing wasn't the work of Bill Cipher, who was supposed to come back for them.

* * *

_"Down the steps, quickly." Grunkle Stan commanded as he lead the way with a dimly lit, fire burning lamp. Dipper, Mabel and Wendy followed him down a dark staircase, glancing at the narrow passage way they walked through._

_"What is this place?" Mabel asked her great uncle as she rubbed her hand along the cold metal walls of the staircase. Grunkle Stan remained silent as they reached the bottom of the staircase. At the bottom of the steps was a small foyer where an elevator sat. _

_Based on the lever above the elevator, there were three levels. The four of them were currently on level one, so Dipper wondered what could be on the other two floors. __"Grunkle Stan, seriously, what is going on?" Dipper whined as Stan opened a control panel and began typing in a password to open the elevator doors. The symbols appeared to be alien to Dipper, Mabel and Wendy and they were unsure of what they could mean. _

_"Yeah Mr. Pines, this is getting ridiculous. I don't even know who this Bill guy is." Wendy said looking at Dipper and then back at Stan, who continued to stand with his back facing towards them._

_"I'll explain when we get where we need to go. But there isn't much time." The elevator doors opened and Stan motioned for the group to pile in. "Do you have that book you're always reading?" _

_Dipper looked at the journal in his vest. "Yeah, why?" The group proceeded to file into the elevator and Dipper watched Stan press the black number two button. The doors closed and the dark elevator descended one floor. _

_"Hand it over. I need to hide it from Bill." Stan said, holding out his hand. _

_Dipper was reluctant to hand the book over to Stan, and his uncle clearly noticed. Stan put on a friendly and trustworthy smile. "Don't worry, I'll tell you where I hide them." _

_Dipper pulled out the journal. "Where then?"_

* * *

"Chris!" Daria yelled out with her hands cupped over her mouth. There was no reply in the pitch black room.

The sound of the woman's leather boots could be heard echoing on the white tiled floor as she walk forward into the room. The woman walked up to Chris and bent down next to him. Her soft soothing voice found its way into Chris' ear as she began to stroke his head. "Goodbye Brother."

* * *

_**A/N: Two Chapters remain**_


End file.
